


Relaxation

by jackscrutchie



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Short, Surprises, cute shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 03:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10913052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackscrutchie/pseuds/jackscrutchie
Summary: Ronan and Adam get too comfortable at Monmouth.





	Relaxation

**Author's Note:**

> This was an old drabble request from Tumblr. <3

No one was around. Even Noah had vanished into the darkness of his own room at Monmouth Manufacturing. So of course, Adam and Ronan had no reason to worry. It was safe — Right? They could relax together after a long day with no interruptions. After a small meal, they settled into the couch Ronan’s arm around Adam’s shoulders, Adam’s head resting against Ronan. It was warm and comforting as quiet taps of rain hit the rooftop and bounced off the windows. 

Times like this were rare, so they should enjoy it while it lasted. They were alone, neither one of them distracted with anything but each other. Even the book resting in Adam’s lap lay unnoticed as his eyes slipped shut, melting into Ronan. Though, he was the first to break the silence. “Can I stay here tonight?” He didn’t move, didn’t open his eyes as he spoke in a voice meant only for Ronan.

Ronan let out a breath he seemed to be holding and leaned his head down to press his lips to Adam’s head. “You should know by now that you don’t have to ask that, Parrish. Gansey’d say the same damn thing.”

And Adam knew that to be true, though he couldn’t help himself. “I just wanted to make sure?” He even knew how ridiculous he sounded only to have it confirmed by Ronan’s laugh. “Shut up Ronan. Some of us like to have manners.”

“Tch, foreign concept man.” Ronan looked down at him and smirked, a little less hostile than his usual smirk. “Try something else.”

Adam looked into his eyes and smiled, his features softening in the silence following Ronan’s last remark. Maybe — This was okay. Adam let himself think for a moment that his feelings for Ronan were just that. That they were okay and no one could take that thought away from him. He tilted his head up slowly, testing Ronan’s reaction as he tried to close the distance. To his relief, Ronan helped him twist in his arms and pressed their foreheads together. This was right. It felt right — It had to be right.

Adam stretched his neck, fluttered his eyes closed and brushed his lips to Ronan’s. Their mouths connected tenderly, moving together as Ronan set his hand against Adam’s cheek. They both smiled into the kiss, pressing closer to each other. Adam wrapped his arms around Ronan’s neck and without breaking apart, twisted to sit in his lap. He felt Ronan let out a short - lived chuckle, moving his hand down feeling Adam’s side through his shirt. They were getting too distracted — Too into the heat of the moment. They didn’t hear the shuffle at the front door.

\- Click -

“Ronan! I forgot my journal and I swear if you hid it again I’ll —" Gansey stopped short at the sight before him. The two boys had split apart and were staring at the third wide - eyed and flushed.

”.. Surprise?” Ronan shrugged.


End file.
